Breaking Down The Sunset
by StarStrukk22
Summary: Looking back, she never knew what her future held in store for her; She never knew that what she is, was what she would become...until it happened... It will be a really good story, i promise.
1. Intro

Looking back, she never knew what her future held in store for her; She never knew that what she is, was what she would become...until it happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me introduce the people in this story and their importance, or else it just won't make any sense.

First there was Helen. Beautiful and rich describes her. At the age of 17, Green eyes, long black-brown hair, and daughter of Kor. Jak feels that she poses no threat, and is one of his love interests. She feels an interest in Jak to...or does she?

Then there is Glycerin. Age 20, stands at six feet tall, deep brown eyes, black spiked hair, muscle-bound, and the son of Count Veger. He was a disturbed little boy. Suspicions first rose when he brutally murder his dog and skinned it alive. At the age of sixteen, he found out that his parents had lied when he snooped around in their den to find the adoption papers. His real father: Veger and his mother is unknown. He gotten mad and felt betrayed by his unreal parents and killed them both, dismembering them. This made him go into a state of disturbia. He began killing lots and lots of innocent people and became unstable. They found him guilty and gave him two life sentences in jail, Veger, however refused to banish him. His reasons undisclosed. Glycerin got out at the age of nineteen and Veger refuses to throw him back in the jail cell because he feels that Glycerin has changed and now knows the error of his ways.

Then Eric. Used to fight for the KG and hates Jak. Jak's feelings are mutual. The only thing Jak and Eric have in common is their hate for each other and their love for Justice, but we'll get to her later. Eric who used to be a nice guy, now at the age of seventeen, became a huge asshole. He is five nine, brown shaggy hair, blue eyes, and an all around handsome man.

Then there is Justice, currently at the age of fifteen about to turn sixteen. The main protagonist in the story. She is five three, has black hair a little past the shoulders, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She is in love with Jak, but they both have their own personal demons. They both know how much in love they are with each other, but Justice is confused about a lot. Life just keeps spinning and she can't seem to catch up. Justice was raped by Glycerin at the age of twelve and scarred ever since. She has some romantic ties with Eric, but this will become apparent in throughout the story, and she is very untrusting towards Helen, saying that she is up to no good.

And we all know who Jak and Daxter is. Jak and Daxter the amazing duo, best friends who can never be ripped apart. Jak at the age of eighteen and Daxter at the age of eighteen are still fighting side-by-side, and still confused as ever.


	2. Guess what ticks me off?

"Eric keeps pissing me off!" Jak complained to Justice. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jak, you know he is just trying to piss you off. He knows you go off like a nuclear bomb with the slightest bang." She explained while washing her clothes.

"Well, he is talking shit and I don't appreciate it very much." Jak narrowed his eyebrows.

"Stop being so dramatic. Besides don't try to start a fight with him, cause he wants you to so you can be targeted as unstable." She rolled her eyes. A low grumble formed in his throat.

"We both know how unstable I can get." He said flatly.

"Just drop it. You beating him up is not going to make you any better than he is." She said walking up the stairs and to her room.

"Fine."

"But he has been an asshole since he turned seventeen. You know people already call me unstable so if he gives you anymore trouble I will kick his ass, and you know I can." She smiled.

"If you want, but I'd rather do it." He paused as they entered her room. "So why are you up so early? It's five thirty a.m."

"School. Remember? Unlike you, mister smarty pants." Justice teased.

"Oh. Fun. Anything new? How's your...er...boyfriend? What was his name...?"

"Caleb," She looked away from him momentarily. "I got a huge geometry test and I know I will fail it." She explained reluctant.

"Fun, fun. Maybe I will stop by at lunch today...If-if you want me to." Jak offered.

"O sorry. I am hanging out with a couple of my friends."

"You mean the drug-dealers?" Jak asked skeptical. He was protective over Justice and she had a couple friends who did drugs and sometimes sold them. He knew she had done weed once or twice, but that was it. Still, he didn't want her to fall into that.

"No, not John, Jak. Just my girlfriends...maybe my boyfriend too."

"Oh," He felt reluctant to hear this. "Well maybe I will just stop by later today after school?"

"Yeah and help me with my homework." She smiled. "Well, I got to go. The bus is here." She said running out the door.

"Bye." He whispered to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Ok. So I know this chapter was a little boring, but I promise you that is gets better.

If you think I need to improve on something or change a couple things, just let me know!!


End file.
